Modern dental technology and procedures have progressed to the stage where fillings, crowns, bridges and other restorations, when in place in the mouth, normally maintain a completely natural appearance, blending with the patient's natural teeth in a non-obtrusive fashion. Notwithstanding the generally acceptable look of such structures, there is often an unacceptable difference between the look of such reconstructions and natural teeth when seen in photographs, motion pictures, and in certain other situations. It has been determined by the present inventor that such differentiation occurs as a result of the different reaction to ultraviolet light between natural teeth and many of the materials utilized in the construction of prosthetics, such that under certain lighting conditions such a porcelain restoration appears with a slight discoloration to a substantially dark appearance, depending on the specific lighting condition encountered. Often, the wearer of the restoration is unaware of the potential problem, and it is only after a photograph, film or the like is made, that the realization is achieved that the restorations stand out in great contrast to the natural teeth.
It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus by which such differences can be evidenced and recorded within a dental office to use as a demonstration and teaching tool with regard to corrective and restorative procedures utilized therein.